The present application generally relates to software defined environments and, more particularly, to service level management of a workload defined environment.
Software defined environments are defined surrounding different elements of the infrastructure. For example, software defined storage defines and manages a storage solution using a set of storage policies. In one such example where an edge data center is used to manage traffic for ten city blocks, the edge data center collects data from the automobile for traction, exhaust, speed, model, make, tire wear, etc. Then, the edge data center analyzes this data for icy conditions, for example, and notifies other cars of the icy conditions. In this scenario, the edge data center stores a massive amount of data, and there may be many of these edge data centers being utilized. In addition, a similar solution could be implemented in a different city, for example. These edge data centers could be using hardware from different manufacturers, could be of a different generation or capability of hardware, and/or could process different amount of works (e.g., some might have more capability than others).
In another example, an insurance company may be studying icy road conditions, accident rate, and drivers' habits relating thereto. The insurance company could deploy a container (e.g., a docker container) to these distributed edge data centers deployed in the city example above. These containers contain logic/software that collects and analyzes the data and sends the results of the analysis to the insurance company.